A Lost Father Part 2
by SparkShan517
Summary: Second Part! Yaaay! Once again, I hope you all enjoy this. At the same time, I need your opinions on what to improve. Thank you.


~~~Time Skip, Around Four to Five Months Later~~~ 3rd Person View: Rei had to stay at Asgard. It was unfair. She was a good fighter herself. She went to sleep... she couldn't rest. She wondered through the palace, then a strong feeling came to her... as if she lost something. A piercing feeling she needed to get rid of... her father might be in danger. She hurriedly put her armor on and ran to the portals. "Stop, Lady Rei!" Heimdall stopped Rei. "Let me go! I need to help my father! He's in danger!" Rei begged. Slightly convinced, Heimdall let her go. But before she went... "You better not make me regret this" he snarled at her. "You won't regret this, I swear." Rei promised. She went past the portal, transporting her to the snowy battlefield. She kept walking forward, hearing the screams of the enemy. She was close... something came to her. A sharp, deadly pain inside her heart. Rei looked up, she couldn't believe what she was seeing... she was terrified. She wanted to look away, but... she couldn't. "No... no, no, father... NO!" She summoned all her anger, her sadness and all her negative energy and fused it into one... her body covered in cold, she pointed her massive attack to the monster that killed her father. Minutes passed, she ran desperately to her dying father. "Dad... no... please, no. Please don't go, I can fix this!" Rei cried. "... Rei... I'm very sorry. You shouldn't have seen me.. like this..." Loki weakly told his teary daughter. "I can fix this! You'll be much better! I know you can live!" She shouted, trying to hold back her tears. Loki just smiled. Though, it was more painful for him seeing his daughter crying, he hated it. "Just because I will be gone... it doesn't mean... I can't be with you..." he said, touching her face numbly. "I'll always watch you... and I always... love you, my dearest Reia..." He couldn't feel his body. His eyelids felt heavy. His breathing started to stop. The man that once was the God of Lies and Mischief, the man that was Rei's father... has now died. "Brother..." "He... died..." All the Avengers lowered their heads, except for Thor. He tried coming towards her and console her depressed soul. "Stay away." She simply said, anger surrounding her voice. Rei reached for Loki's spear, and she grabbed it. She got up and slowly walked to the enemy Chitauri that she left half-alive, from his aspects, he looked like he was a leader, but not a mastermind. "You wouldn't dare to kill me..." he hissed at Rei. "I'm nothing alike you, fool. You're just a dammned coward that believes even the most idiotic of all rumors... now I say... how dare you kill MY father." Rei hissed back at her enemy. She raised the spear, after four or five violent thrusts, he died. She fell on her knees, only tears of sadness and rage would fill in her eyes and flow on her cheeks, the cold froze some of those tears, with her last remaining strength, she carried the corpse of her father on her back. "Heimdall... open the portal." Her voice sounded like a hush. The portal stood in front of her. But the Avengers decided to go in first. She slowly went towards the portal that brought her to Asgard. "Milord, Milady, Thor and the Avengers have returned. Along with Miss Rei." Heimdall announced. Both elder gods ran to the room. The Avengers came in first, then Thor. "Where is Loki? Where is our granddaughter?" Odin asked desperately. "I am here, grandfather... but..." Rei quietly placed Loki's dead body onto the floor. "He... didn't make it." She said, trying to hold back. Both gods looked scared. But mostly to Frigga, the one that she considered her son, he was placed dead in front of her. Rei's long, caramel hair covered her saddened face. "...I'm very sorry..." she said in a very low voice. "...Reia... none of this is your fault." Frigga said, with tears starting to swell in her eyes. "Maybe it is... maybe is not. Who would know?" Rei only said that. The room was surrounded by silence, it felt so grim and depresing. Later, Odin ordered a proper funeral for Loki. Thor reached Rei's shoulder, he saw his niece's teary expression, he only held her very close to him, it felt relieving, but it wasn't the same for Rei. They soon broke their embrace, she dried her tears. "Are you sure you will be fine, Reia?" Thor asked her worried. "Yes... I'll be fine, I guess I can stay here for a while, when I'm fully decided... I can choose whatever I want to do. I will be fine." Rei stated. "You seem to be lying. If you don't feel alright, just say it. Because one bad thing of saying 'I'm fine', is that once you say it a lot of times, people will never pay attention to you in your worse times. It's better to speak out your feelings, more than hiding them and lie about them." Thor said it in a stern voice, he might have sounded strict, but he was worried about Rei as much Loki was, while he was alive. "I will go to Midgard and tell Jane about this. If you decide to stay in Midgard, you are free and very welcome to come to my house. I'll wait for you with open arms." He added. "Thank you. I will let you know if I'll go there." "Reia, just because Loki's gone, it doesn't mean you're alone. You have us. You can rely on us if you want, there's no need to be sad, understood?" "Yeah... I got it." She replied with a small smile. Loki's funeral was tragic, many cried, many said good things about him, some bad-mouthed him. Rei only stood on a corner far away. She waited for the room to be completely quiet and empty. And it happened. She walked towards her father's coffin. "I guess I won't seeing you in a long time... I hope you're fine in the Afterlife." She simply said that and went. He was buried, and soon, forgotten. 


End file.
